Experimento Dorrek VIII
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: AU. HYDRA quiere poner fin a los héroes que quedan, llevando acabo el experimento "Dorrek VIII", que consiste en crear un "superhombre" que pueda combatirlos. Pero ¿cómo es que crean a este individuo? Clinton Barton se verá forzado a ser el conejillo de indias en este experimento, siendo usado como "madre nodriza", y exponiéndolo al riesgo del "embarazo".
1. Sujeto: Clinton Francis Barton

Este es un fanfic AU, una idea que salió a partir de un rol que tengo por ahí con otra persona. La situación es esta:

HYDRA se ha hecho a la tarea de buscar y dar caza a cada persona que haya participado alguna vez a favor de la humanidad o que haya intentado detener a "Los Científicos" en su intento por dominarnos. Norman Osbourn fue el primero que comenzó a movilizarse para esto, logrando obtener el poder de los Estados Unidos. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner y los demás vengadores, junto con otros héroes, intentaron detenerlo, pero Justin Hammer se le unió al poco tiempo. Hammer había estado trabajando demás, escondido en el mar mediterráneo, al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Nueva York con Osbourn y desarrollando su propia tecnología. Se supo que había estado tratando con HYDRA gracias a Steve Rogers, quien se puso a indagar sobre una serie de sucesos extraños que tenían que ver con Osbourn. SHIELD fue una parte importante en todo esto. Algún interino de la organización había estado haciendo fraudes y desviando información a espaldas de Stark y Banner, y esta información fue a dar a una base de datos compartida entre alguien de SHIELD, Osbourn, Hammer y HYDRA. A pesar de que los héroes intentaron contener todos los ataques que este grupo estaba haciendo, al final terminaron robándole a Tony su tecnología, y con ayuda de Hammer Industries, HYDRA desarrolló armas híbridas con tecnología Stark y la suya propia. Hammer tenía otros contactos, compañías clandestinas con finalidades oscuras que igual se unieron a ese grupo que comenzaba a crecer. Los héroes comenzaron a apodar a los líderes del movimiento como "Los Científicos". Tomaron el control de SHIELD y por sus múltiples contactos alrededor del mundo fueron ganando campo. Con lo mucho que habían crecido, y al ver que los héroes eran una real amenaza, los persiguieron, investigaron más sobre ellos y diseñaron armamento para vencerlos. El líder de los científicos es el que ha estado a cargo de todo ese movimiento, todo el mundo se ha ido convirtiendo en un monopolio… Natasha Romanoff intentó contactar a Bruce, mencionando algo de haber descubierto quién era el líder de la organización, pero cuando fueron a auxiliarla, descubrieron que la habían asesinado al ser descubierta. Muchos héroes han caído desde entonces. Los restantes se refugian porque las fuerzas de la "nueva gestapo" son demasiado grandes. El líder se auto-proclamó "Gentarme del planeta" y puso a HYDRA y a las compañías que se habían aliado con ellos como la policía internacional. Todo aquel que no sea leal al régimen es eliminado.

* * *

**EXPERIMENTO "****_DORREK VIII_****"**

Las cosas en la "nueva gestapo" habían estado más turbias que de costumbre. Clinton Barton había logrado infiltrarse unos meses atrás, ganándose la confianza de los altos mandos para indagar una manera de atacar a HYDRA desde adentro, junto con Natasha Romanoff y Steve Rogers. Últimamente, corrían rumores de un proyecto secreto que pronto se llevaría a cabo, una "super arma biológica" que estaría del lado de "Los Científicos" y estaría diseñada para dar caza a los héroes restantes. Aldrich Killian, el científico al mando de esa zona, había mandado a llamar a Hawkeye al laboratorio de especialidades genéticas en el ala C-X, el ala más secreta, y de la cual se cuentan rumores terribles sobre experimentos inhumanos llevados a cabo.

- Por favor, toma asiento.- Le indicó Aldrich al agente, y caminó hacia una mesa de servicio para servirse un poco de whisky en las rocas. - ¿Gustas?

El agente Barton declinó la oferta de whisky y se sentó con esa expresión seria que siempre le acompañaba. Echó un vistazo al laboratorio, observando minuciosamente lo que había ahí, notando varios tubos de ensayo con sustancias y etiquetas sospechosas, junto con ellas, una caja de cristal con el etiquetado "Dorrek VIII"

- Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí... Y si no, por lo menos lo supones.- Habló el científico, recargándose en su escritorio de la manera más cómoda y despreocupada posible. - Sé que se han corrido los rumores sobre un "arma biológica". Bueno, déjame decirte que no están tan a ciegas, ¿eh?

- Disculpe, señor, pero, si bien sé sobre ese rumor, no sé aún qué tengo que ver yo con eso. Si lo que quiere es saber quién esparció el rumor, no lo...

- ¡No! Eso no me interesa.- Dio un trago a su bebida, y la asentó en el escritorio, caminando hacia un lado del laboratorio. - Te mandé a hablar porque vas a participar en el proyecto.

- No comprendo. ¿Cómo?

- ¡Ah! Eso es lo más interesante de este asunto. ¡Connors! Trae la muestra.

Curtis Connors se encontraba al fondo del laboratorio, trabajando con aquellos frascos que Clinton había visto previamente. Se acercó con lo que estaba trabajando, y el agente abrió grande los ojos ante la impresión que le dio ver la etiqueta del tubo de ensayo con la leyenda "Hulk"

- ¿De dónde consiguieron eso?- Habló el arquero, sobresaltado, tratando de controlar un poco su expresión.

Aldrich sonrió, no era un tonto. Corrían los rumores de que se desconfiaba de la lealtad de Hawkeye, sin embargo no se tenían pruebas para afirmarlo, por lo que le daban el beneficio de la duda.

- Uno de nuestros agentes lo consiguió para nosotros. ¿No es asombroso?- Killian sonrió socarronamente hacia Clint.

- Sí, lo es...- El arquero miró una vez más el tubo de ensayo que el Dr. Connors traía en sus manos, y miró de nuevo a Aldrich. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tendrás que hacerla de "conejillo de indias".- Nuevamente, caminó por su whisky hacia el escritorio y se lo terminó. - En realidad, sería más bien como una "madre nodriza".

El agente seguía sin comprender, y miraba a ambos científicos, casi exigiendo que le explicaran las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Tranquilo, hombre. Verás. Nosotros poseemos una muy buena muestra del ADN de Hulk, con la que hemos estado trabajando durante meses. Desgraciadamente, no hemos podido duplicar el código genético sin perder las características de la mutación gamma.

- Sin embargo,- Continuó el Dr. Connors. - Sí hemos podido refinarla, de manera que hemos creado células madre a partir de esta muestra.- En seguida, tomó un pequeño cuadro de cristal con luces, en el cual tecleó algo, y apareció un holograma, en el cual se podía apreciar imágenes de las células y los avances que tenían. - Esto no ha sido suficiente para poder hacer un clon, pero hemos conseguido crear un gameto a partir de estas células madre. Hicimos un gameto femenino, que es el único que hemos podido crear, y necesitamos de alguien "compatible" para que se pueda fecundar un embrión utilizable para nuestro proyecto.

- Y aquí es donde entras tú, querido "Francis".- Con entusiasmo, Aldrich se acercó a Clint, quien se veía levemente irritado por la mención de su segundo nombre, y le rodeó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco. - Los análisis de sangre del mes pasado nos ayudaron a buscar a alguien compatible con los genes del Hulk. Tú fuiste el único que salió con una compatibilidad del 100%

Clinton estaba realmente exhaltado con eso. ¿Sería realmente posible?

- Entonces... mi esperma va a fecundar ese huevo, ¿cierto?

- No solo eso. ¿Recuerdas lo de la "madre nodriza"?- Para molestarlo una vez más, Aldrich palmeó el vientre del agente con una sonrisa entusiasmada. - Vas a ser "mamá", Barton. Tenrás que llevar al zigoto dentro de ti.

-¡Pero eso no es posible!- Clint empujó de repente a Aldrich Killian, con una expresión de susto. - Eso es trabajo de una mujer.

- Sí, pero lamentablemente es muy riesgoso intentar poner al huevo en alguien que no es compatible con él.- El científico caminó nuevamente a la mesita de servicio por más whisky. - Además, el "tío Greg" nos ha hecho el favor de ayudarnos con nuestra investigación, por lo que también hemos podido desarrollar una forma para que puedas concebir sin problemas.

Hawkeye se les quedó mirando de mala manera a ambos, Killian alzándole una ceja con una sonrisa autosuficiente que le decía que no tenía otra opción más que ceder a su capricho, o si no, su identidad podría quedar expuesta.

-Tú relájate.- El científico se acercó para palmearle un hombro, y luego hacerle señas a Connors para que se llevara al agente a la cámara de inseminación. - Sé un buen agente y ve con el Dr. Connors.

Con resignación, Clinton se dejó llevar por el doctor hacia una sala contigua con los cristales aparentemente transparentes.

- ¡Por cierto!- Exclamó Aldrich en voz alta, haciendo que Clint y el Dr. Connors voltearan. - Vas a estar aquí durante todo el periodo de gestación. Que te diviertas.- Con eso dicho, le guiñó un ojo al arquero, y este desapareció por la puerta con una expresión asustada.

* * *

El "tío Greg" es Gregory Stark, hermano de Tony~


	2. Inseminación artificial

La habitación era completamente blanca, y acondicionada para una operación quirúrgica. A pesar de no verse tan tétrica como la de un hospital, el suponer las cosas que se habrían hecho en esta hizo que Clinton comenzara a sudar frío por los nervios. Un costado de las paredes era de cristal, pero no permitía ver al exterior, más bien reflejaba el interior como si fuese un espejo gigante. El rubio se puso a analizar por un momento la situación en la que se encontraba. Le harían no solo engendrar, sino también gestionar un bebé... De alguna manera, le insertarían un óvulo fecundado por él mismo y esa cosa crecería en su interior. ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Un hombre no se embaraza, anteriormente se ha intentado, y los hombres en los que han experimentado han... muerto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del arquero en ese momento, su cara iba demostrando cada vez más el miedo que comenzaba a sentir precipitadamente. Le iban a insertar un "bebé"...Pero no cualquier clase de bebé... Sería un hijo de Bruce... y suyo. Si era cierto todo aquello (que sinceramente no se podía dudar de gente tan loca como esa), entonces sería un hijo genético de ambos que llevaría en su interior (no sabía cómo, pero así sería). Pensándolo desde esa perspectiva, la idea no le disgustaba tanto, incluso logró dibujar una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Clinton en medio del pánico que amenazaba con atacarle, de una manera cursi propia de él, como le hubiese dicho Bruce en ese momento.

Pensó en él de repente, pensó en sus cálidos ojos cafés y en esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba solo a él, y también pensó en todo el tiempo que no lo había visto. La última vez que había tenido contacto con Bruce había sido hace aproximadamente seis meses, y había sido por radio. En realidad, había dejado de verlo un año atrás por el problema de la invasión, ya que era peligroso que muchos héroes estuviesen juntos en un mismo lugar. Sin embargo habían permanecido en contacto, hasta esa ocasión en la que tuvo que arreglárselas para engañar a la gestapo y poco a poco irse infiltrando con Steve y Nat...Extrañaba a Bruce, siempre lo extrañaba, y en esa ocasión lo extrañaba aún más y deseaba que estuviese con él en ese momento, brindándole fuerzas para el trauma que estaba seguro que iba a sufrir a continuación.

- Quítate la ropa y recuéstate en la cama de operación.- Habló de repente el Dr. Connors y sus cabilaciónes fueron cortadas repentinamente.

No hizo más que obedecer. Se quitó su uniforme, doblándolo y dejándolo en una mesita, y se fue a recostar en donde se le había indicado. El Dr. Connors preparaba mientras todos los instrumentos que utilizaría para la ocasión, incluyendo algunos extraños dispositivos y poniendo la caja de cristal con la etiqueta "Dorrek VIII" a la mano. También preparó una cámara, que encendió y apuntó por un momento a sí mismo.

- Experimento C-X3610, "Dorrek VIII". Etapa de inseminación.- El doctor comenzó a grabar y a registrar el momento, continuando con la bitácora que ya llevaba. - Sujeto "incubadora": Clinton Francis Barton. Compatibilidad con el gameto: Cien por ciento. En estos momentos procedo a obtener la muestra de esperma que fecundará el gametoide "Hulk".

Un sutil "click" se escuchó en la habitación, y de repente los pies y las manos del agente habían quedado aprehendidas a la camilla, hecho que desconcertó al rubio por completo e hizo que comenzara a forcejear para liberarse, sintiéndose más nervioso que antes.

- ¿¡Pero qué hace!?- Preguntó alarmado mientras se movía.

- Relájate, si no, me será más difícil obtener la muestra.- Habló el dr. Connors, caminando hacia Clinton.

Arriba de la cabeza del arquero, había una especie de casco que colgaba del techo con unos tubos y cables. Connors hizo que bajara por completo y se lo colocó a Clint, quien estaba totalmente tenso. Unos cuantos comandos se teclearon en el casco, y el doctor se apartó del agente.

- Piensa en algo que te excite. Necesitamos una muestra de tu esperma, y si no puedo sacarla bien, tendré que hacerlo a la mala... Me ahorraría tiempo, pero no te agradaría.

Clinton podía sentir la mirada fría de Connors sobre él, y tragó en seco por el escalofrío que le recorrió. Suspiró. Debía de calmarse a como diera lugar, no quería saber qué es lo que haría ese loco si no lograba darle su muestra... Así que se concentró en despejar su mente y pensar en otras cosas. El casco empezó pronto a darle imágenes para su mente, que se fueron evocando como si estuviese viviendo el momento. Las primeras imágenes fueron de sus amigos y compañeros de S.H.I.E.L.D., antes de que la orgaización fuese traicionada. Pensó en Nat y en todas las aventuras que habían tenido. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al recordar aquella odisea en Budapest con ella, y luego sus recuerdos dieron un giro. Evocó entonces a los Vengadores, acordándose de cada uno de ellos. Visualizó a Thor comiéndose todo lo que había en el Helicarrier, a Tony peleando con Steve como siempre, a T'Challa conversando con Pym y Janet con Natasha... Y en lo alto del área de entrenamiento, en una zona oculta, vio a Bruce, sentado en la orilla de un andador olvidado, mirando a la ventana, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo recordó tan lastimado, tan débil pese a que siempre demostraba serenidad y fuerza. Se acordó de la primera vez que se besaron en uno de los muchos impulsos repentinos de Bruce, y su intento por disculparse algo torpe. Se vio de nuevo conversando por horas con él y entrenándolo, dominando al Hulk entre los dos y haciendo amistad con este; sintió la mano del científico apretando la suya para atraerle en un cálido contacto que pronto se hizo intenso y apasionado, contacto al que no se rehuzó Clinton, ya que lo necesitaba inmensamente. Se aferró al castaño con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo más de esa sensación tan maravillosa, rogando porque Banner se apoderara de su boca, y de todo su ser. Poco a poco esos besos bajaron por su garganta y cuello, hasta su torso ya desnudo, para lamer sus pezones rosados y jugar con ellos un poco. Sus grandes manos recorrían su abdomen, su cintura, sus piernas, le acariciaba suavemente y sentía que le quemaba con aquellas caricias.

El agente arqueó su espalda por la sensación. Connors solo observaba desde su lugar cómo se estremecía y notaba que su miembro ya se había erecto. Había sido demasiado rápido.

Clinton comenzó entonces a gemir, porque en su fantasía virtual, Bruce le había tomado el sexo con la mano y había comenzado a masturbarlo mientras repartía besos por su abdomen. Pronto, esa mano fue remplazada por su lengua, que recorría el tronco de arriba a abajo, paseándose por los testículos y subiendo de nuevo hasta la punta para lamerla un poco y luego succionarla como si fuese un dulce. Claramente escuchaba el chasquido húmedo de las lamidas y las succiones, pero perdió la cordura cuando el científico se introdujo todo su miembro a la boca, con lo cual comenzó a subir y bajar sobre este, devorando aquel falo que ya expulsaba algo de líquido pre-seminal. El rubio gimoteaba audible, y el sonido retumbaba en la habitación de manera algo obscena, y molesta para el doctor.

- No puedo creer que me paguen por esto...- Largó con una sutil mueca de asco, y se apresuró por un frasco para guardar la eyaculación que estaba por tener el agente.

El climax estaba cerca, su abdomen ya se estremecía por la sensación, y Bruce se esmeraba por que Clint se corriera. No tardó mucho, y su espalda se arqueó, su abdomen se contrajo y su semilla se liberó por fin en el fondo de la garganta del físico.

Connors finalmente tenía su muestra, y la tapó para no contaminarla. Luego, fue hacia el casco y lo apagó súbitamente, haciendo que las imágenes mentales de Clinton se detuvieran. El arquero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo había sido producto de una fantasía, y suspiró con algo de dolor en el pecho. Una lágrima silenciosa se escurría por su mejilla al momento en el que el doctor le quitó el casco, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Bruce.

Curtis caminó entonces para mover el carrito de instrumentos que tenía preparado, y filmó una vez más para la cámara.

- Muestra de esperma obtenida. Procedo a continuación a operar para insertar el útero artificial. Cirugía con morfina como anestesia local por el alto riesgo de la anestesia general.- En ese momento, tomó una pequeña jeringa con una dosis de morfina suficiente para adormecer a alguien, mas no para suprimir por completo el dolor de una operación.

Caminó hacia el agente, e insertó con habilidad la aguja en su brazo, con lo cual la morfina comenzó a fluir sin dificultad, y evitando que Clint pudiese forcejear de nuevo.

Claro, el arquero se había dado cuenta de la pobre dosis de morfina que había recibido y, pese a estar bajo los efectos de esta, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y no hicieron más que aumentar cuando el doctor se acercó hacia él con el bisturí en mano.

Un corte hábil en la piel del vientre, y luego otro más profundo. Clinton ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor de aquello, dolor que se intensificó cuando jaló ambos extremos del corte para dejar al descubierto el músculo abdominal. Otro corte más, y empezó a salir más sangre. Rápidamente, Connors tomó unas pinzas quirúrgicas para hacer presión en los puntos donde emanaba la sangre. El arquero apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza para reprimirse de soltar un grito. Su frente se pobló rápidamente de sudor frío, y sus ojos miraron al doctor, completamente abiertos. Con unas tijeras especiales, hizo un corte en la uretra, con lo que Clinton ya no pudo más y gritó por la intensidad del dolor; luego, el doctor tomó la caja de cristal con la etiqueta "Dorrek VIII", y de ella sacó unos tubos blancos, los cuales insertó para volver a unir la uretra con la próstata y la vejiga, y dejando otro tubo libre para otra inserción. Después de esto, sacó una masa extraña de tejido blanco, lo que parecía ser el útero que se le iba a insertar, y dentro del cual estaba el óvulo con el ADN de Bruce. Para esto, tuvo que jalar más ambos extremos del corte, hecho que le sacó otro grito al agente e hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a escurrir por su rostro, deseando que todo eso acabara pronto. El órgano quedó injerto dentro de él, y con un cauterizador quirúrgico quedó unido al conducto suelto. Solo bastó acomodarlo con sus otros órganos.

El agente gritaba desgarradoramente por cada cosa que hacía el doctor. Se había puesto pálido, y las manos le temblaban. Connors suturó entonces la abertura, y tomó un tubo más, el cual se apresuró a meter en el meato urinario del rubio, con lo cual dio otro grito de dolor, y se desvaneció en su lugar, atolondrado por tanto dolor. El tubo llegó hasta el útero artificial, y por medio de este, el doctor inyectó el esperma del agente, y finalmente retiró el tubo una vez hubo terminado. La respiración de Clinton estaba agitada, y su mirada perdida mientras las lágrimas escurrían todavía por su rostro pálido. Connors se acercó a él con un objeto que parecía una pistola, y apuntando a su cabeza, disparó un chip que quedó injerto por debajo de la piel.

- Esto te va a hacer producir hormonas para que el "embarazo" pueda correr sin problemas aparentes.- Dijo el doctor y se apartó del agente para ir por otra aguja, e inyectarle una nueva dosis de morfina. - Descansa un poco.

Esa orden retumbó en la cabeza de Clint, sintiendo miedo de obedecer. ¿Qué tal si se dormía y no despertaba? Pero de todas maneras ya no habían muchos motivos por los cuales vivir... ¿o sí? Una vez más, la mirada cálida de Banner llegó a su mente para reconfortarle y brindarle un poco de la fuerza que en ese momento ya no tenía.

- Bruce...- Susurró trabajosamente, antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia.


	3. Periodo de gestación

El grito de la gente era suficiente para llenarle de ánimos. Los niños le ovacionaban, el maestro de ceremonias lo presentaba con gran ímpetu, e incluso él mismo se creía todas las maravillas que le atribuía, se creía capaz de todo en esos momentos. Sin dudar un momento más, miró al frente y se lanzó de la plataforma con el trapecio en mano, y comenzó a hacer magníficas piruetas en el aire. Un giro de 700° y el público saltó de su asiento maravillado de tal proeza, estallando en aplausos y lluvia de palomitas. Clinton saludaba a su público desde lo alto del trapecio, con una brillante sonrisa llena de adrenalina. Entre la multitud avistó a una única persona que no celebraba, sino al contrario, le veía con mirada frívola y penetrante. Clint cambió su expresión a una seria tras reconocerle, era su hermano. Todo pasó en cámara lenta entonces. Su hermano movió su mano para tomar el arma que traía en la cintura, Clinton se apresuró a agarrar el arco que traía en la espalda para disparar una flecha, pero justo en el momento de su disparo, el estruendo de bala retumbó por toda la carpa, y la multitud quedó estática. El trapecista había recibdo un balazo en el vientre. El dolor le hizo perder el equilibro y cayó al vacío literal, el suelo había desaparecido y todo se había Vuelto un oscuro acantilado que no parecía tener fin, y en el cual no había más que el silencio absoluto, mortífero y siniestro. Las gotas de sangre que emanaban de la herida parecían flotar mientras caía, y el dolor de su vientre se iba intensificando. Luego de unos momentos, decidió voltearse y ver hacia abajo, una luz se podía ver al fondo, misma que se iba intensificando e iba aumentando de tamaño, hasta que se hizo tan grande que impactó al rubio, quemándole cual láser.

Clinton abrió los ojos entonces, respirando agitado y tratando de incorporarse súbitamente. El dolor de su vientre lo detuvo, y solo pudo gruñir por lo intenso de ese dolor. Posó su mano cuidadosamente sobre el sitio en donde le dolía y sintió una venda, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Cierto, acababan de operarle... o tal vez no tenía tanto tiempo. ¿Hacía cuanto que dormía? Con todo su dolor, se aferró de la barandilla de la cama en la que se encontraba y batalló por ponerse en pie, lográndolo con mucho trabajo y con un coste de sudor frío y varios jadeos que intentaban controlar su biología. Caminó hacia la pared de enfrente, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero había un altavoz ahí, y suponía que podía usarlo.

- ¡Me duele...!- Se quejó por la bocina, doblándose un poco en su propio lugar.

No tardo mucho, y una pequeña puertecilla se abrió de una pared para dar paso a una bandeja con varias pastillas y algo de agua. Prácticamente se abalanzó a ellas y se las tomó sin dudarlo un instante. Ahora, solo restaba esperar que hicieran efecto. Si no le mataban, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que mitigaran el dolor.

Así se quedó, recostado en la cama de manera que le doliera lo menos posible, hasta que se volvió a dormir gracias al efecto sedante de los medicamentos.

Unas horas más tarde, se incorporó nuevamente, sintiendo que el dolor era menor y podía lidiar con ello. En la bandeja donde le habían dado los medicamentos, ahora había comida. Se levantó para tomarla y volvió a la cama para comer, sin mucho apetito en realidad. Nuevamente, la bandeja apareció por la pared, pero en esta ocasión con un artilugio alargado encima.

- Úsalo y muéstrame el resultado.- Alguien hablaba por el altavoz, y aunque no lo reconocía del todo, deducía que era Aldrich Killian.

Ya tenía un pretexto para apartarse un momento de su comida, así que no le importó levantarse una vez más para tomar el aparato que estaba ahí. Lo observó por un momento, sin saber qué rayos era, y se puso rojo cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

Era una prueba de embarazo.

No podía creer que iba a hacer algo como eso, se sentía humillado en esos instantes, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, y no es como si le hubiesen dado opción de ello en un principio. Apoyándose de las paredes, caminó hacia el baño del pequeño cuarto, deduciendo que era la única puerta visible y, en efecto, ese era. Parándose en frente del inodoro, miró con desdén aquella cosa. No tenía de otra, así que se resignó a ello y comenzó a orinar para dar su muestra. Al terminar, se bajó el batón que llevaba puesto, y se apresuró a lavarse las manos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debo esperar para esta cosa?- Largó para sí mismo. Optó por dejarlo a un lado del lavabo, y en un rato (cuando se acordara) iría por él a revisar.

Así pasó una hora, jugueteando con su comida hasta que se la terminó, descansando un poco de su herida, y en realidad sin muchas ganas de pensar. Su mente se mantenía en blanco, como si estuviese en shock, y es que en realidad lo estaba. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? ¿En verdad estaría nueve meses encerrado ahí? Eso era ciertamente aterrador, como si una súbita claustrofobia amenazara con atacarle. Lo que más le aterraba era el hecho del embarazo. Si bien la idea de un bebé de Bruce y de él no le disgustaba, no le calaba la idea de que fuese él quien concibiera, y que sobretodo lo agarraran como un sujeto experimental, como una mera incubadora. En ese sentido, sentía que en realidad estaría llevando a un parásito o algo así, una cosa que saldría de su interior y probablemente lo mataría en el intento. Y es que cosas como esa ya no eran una fantasía con HYDRA, y eso lo sabía de antemano. Ya no estaba seguro si el experimento era él o esa... cosa que ahora llevaba en su interior... si es que la llevaba.

Recordó la prueba que había dejado en el lavabo, y se levantó para ir por ella. Prácticamente palideció como un fantasma al ver el resultado que el artilugio marcaba:

Positivo.

Salió del baño lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, dirigiéndose al altavoz para comunicarse con quien fuere que le estaba monitoreando.

- Es positivo.- Afirmó, con una voz que denotaba angustia. Entonces era definitivo, estaba embarazado...

Los días iban pasando, el dolor iba disminuyendo progresivamente, su apetito iba regresando, e incluso mostraba un aumento voraz, en el que sentía que podría comerse una vaca entera en una hora.. Le habían proporcionado ropa "decente" en lo que cabía decirse, ya no usaba esas molestas batas de enfermo, ahora podía andar en shorts holgados y playera, siempre con el vendaje puesto.

Uno de esos días, se encontraba recostado en la cama para hacerse la curación pertinente, y al quitar la venda notó que la herida se veía algo extraña. Su piel ya estaba cicatrizando, como si se tratara de una cortada de papel o algo por el estilo. Esto le intrigó en demasía. Se le quedó observando por algunos minutos, y a cada momento podía percibir que su piel cambiaba poco a poco, y la herida se iba curando de igual manera. Al día siguiente, la herida había desaparecido. Alarmado por esto, corrió al altavoz para comunicarse con su interlocutor, sin recibir respuesta alguna, cosa que lo hizo sentir más nervioso. Luego de dos horas, lo único que le respondieron fue que guardara la calma, que lo estarían vigilando.

Tres días después, durante una de sus múltiples comidas, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle terriblemente, y el estómago se le revolvió de tal manera que devolvió todo lo que había comido en el inodoro. Todo lo que restó de esa semana presentó vómitos intensos y mareos graves, a los cuales sobrevivió a base de medicación.

Pasaron entonces dos semanas desde su operación, las náuseas habían cesado, y se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Sin embargo, otra anomalía se le presentó mientras orinaba en el baño. Claramente pudo sentir como si algo se moviera en su interior, lo que le hizo saltar del susto y abrir grande los ojos. Terminó de orinar y comenzó a palpar su vientre, sintiendo claramente un bulto en este. Corrió entonces al espejo que había en el cuarto, y se miró en él, tratando de cerciorarse de que era solo una alucinación suya. Sin embargo no era así. El pequeño bulto comenzaba a hacerse notorio por encima de la piel, y mientras lo palpaba, pudo sentir otro movimiento con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar del miedo, y se fue directo al altavoz.

- ¡Está creciendo!- Gritó, alarmado. - ¡Esta cosa está creciendo!... ¡Se mueve!... ¡Eso no es normal!- Sin que se diera cuenta, había comenzado a soltar suaves sollozos mientras hablaba. Poco a poco se fue doblando de rodillas hasta acabar en el suelo, acurrucado en la pared mientras lloraba en silencio.

¿Qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo? Esa cosa estaba creciendo rápido. Se supone que así debería sentirse a los tres meses de gestación, pero apenas y llevaba 2 semanas así. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Y si no habían hecho bien la "cosa genética" y en realidad le habían puesto alguna cosa mutante adentro? No es que los mutantes fuesen malos, pero si era algo así como un alienígena que se lo comería desde adentro... Tenía mucho miedo. En ese momento se sentía más solo que en ocasiones anteriores. Necesitaba de alguien, mínimo de la voz de esa persona que le monitoreaba en silencio aparente.

Necesitaba de Bruce...

Toda esa tarde se la pasó llorando y estremeciéndose por el moveteo que había en su vientre.

La tercera semana pasó, el bulto en su vientre era mucho más notorio. Ahora, tenía el tamaño de una mujer que lleva 5 meses de gestación. Cada vez se sentía más ansioso. No dormía, no comía, y su salud iba desmejorando alarmantemente. En medio de esa semana, el altavoz sonó otra vez.

- Barton, debes tranquilizarte. Según nuestros análisis, el feto se está desarrollando bien, pero lo está haciendo rápido por la mutación genética del Hulk. Estarás bien.

Eso fue lo único que se esuchó, y de ahí, las cosas volvieron a su mutismo habitual.

Se puso a pensar entonces en las posibilidades de que aquello fuese cierto. El "feto" estaba en desarrollo, así que el factor regenerativo podría entrar en acción, pero más bien como un factor "generativo", ayudando al feto a formarse más rápido. No había qué olvidar que Bruce por sí solo se curaba bastante rápido, y el Hulk lo hacía al menos 10 veces más rápido que cualquiera que hubiese visto. Entonces, tal vez... sí era algo normal.

Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas. Ni si quiera había asimilado aún que "estaba embarazado". No sabía en cuanto tiempo, pero pronto esa cosa querría salir, y no sabía cómo saldría... Y es que, luego de esas semanas, le seguía diciendo "cosa". Le costaba concebirlo como algo más. ¿Era en verdad un bebé? Difícil de creer, eso era. Posó una mano sobre su vientre abultado, con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, y claramente pudo sentir una patada. Sentir aquello le causó un estremecimiento y un leve sonrojo. Era como si la "cosa" pudiese leerle el pensamiento o algo por el estilo.

- Oye, tal vez no te guste, a mí tampoco, pero no puedes quejarte. Después de todo, te estoy llevando adentro de mí.- Largó de mala gana, mirando su panza.

Otra patada y Clint frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Bueno, ¡ya! Está bien. Solo... deja de golpearme.

No hubo ninguna patada más, pero sí un suave movimiento dentro de sí que le hizo estremecerse nuevamente. Sintió algo en el pecho que le hizo sonrojarse otra vez, una sensación extraña que le producía un cosquilleo. Aquello se iba haciendo cada vez más cálido y poco a poco se fue esparciendo, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras que se empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.

- Yo... tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Jamás... jamás creí que algo como esto podría pasar...- De nuevo le hablaba a lo que llevaba en su vientre, con la mano todavía sobre este. - ... No puedo creer que voy a ser padre, y menos de esta forma... Estás creciendo muy rápido, y eso me asusta. ¿Me harás daño? Espero que no... Yo no me curo como tu padre... bueno... como tu "otro" padre...

De nuevo pensó en Bruce... En su adorado Brucy. Todas aquellas semanas no había salido de su mente en ningún instante. Le necesitaba tanto... y esa era la única manera que podía sentirlo cerca de él teniéndolo tan lejos y luego de no verlo durante tanto tiempo. Pero ahora, había una parte de él dentro de sí. Tal vez de manera indirecta, pero estaba ahí, y crecía a una velocidad alarmante... Claro, tenía genes de Bruce, debía ser algo normal...

¿Y qué diría él si se enterara de aquello? ¿Le repudiaría? O al contrario, ¿qué tal si se maravillaba con aquello? No lo sabía... Tal vez estaría feliz por tener un hijo, aunque no de esa manera. Eran muchas las posibilidades, y prefería ser optimista para tratar de que el miedo no se lo comiera vivo...

- Me gustaría que Bruce estuviese con nosotros ahora...- Miraba a su vientre con los ojos virdriosos, sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas. - Él sabría cómo conservar la calma...

Sonrió por un momento, recordando algunas cosas que habían pasado juntos, como las muchas veces que había mandado al carajo a Nick Fury y Bruce lo había calmado para que no lo despidieran... y tampoco hiciera una tontería, como clavarle una flecha en su "ojo bueno". Soltó una pequeña risilla por ese pensamiento, y llenándose un poco de ese sentimiento, se puso a hablarle de Bruce a la "cosa" que llevaba en el vientre.

El tiempo pasaba, y en su pecho se iba alojando otro sentimiento. Tal vez quería a ese... "bebé". Después de todo, era descendencia suya, y también de Bruce. El día pasó, y al final de este, el sueño le venció, quedando inconsciente, con un brazo sobre el bulto de carne de su vientre, abrazando a su bebé con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

La cuarta semana ya corría. Esa semana parecía algo agitada pese a que solo debía de permanecer ahí y alimentarse correctamente para el desarrollo del bebé. El problema era ese precisamente. No podía pasar un instante sin comer, porque todo el tiempo tenía hambre, y una voraz. En un par de días había perdido peso notoriamente pese a que comía lo que podría comer un grupo de 50 personas en un solo día. Lo curioso del caso es que seguía yendo al baño como una persona normal. Era claro que todo ese alimento se iba al bebé. A media semana, el pequeño ya se movía en exceso, en ocasiones pateando con fuerza demás a Clint y haciendo que se doblara por el dolor. Esa fuerza iba en aumento, y llegaba el punto en el que el arquero gritaba por lo doloroso que era que se moviera. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza? ¿Eso era normal?

- Por favor... no te muevas tanto...- Gimoteó en una de esas ocasiones, yaciendo hincado en el suelo por el golpe.

Se alzó la camisa, mirando a su vientre. Otro moretón se le había formado, y eso le alarmaba cada vez más. Lo había notificado por el altavoz, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna, como siempre. Así que no le quedaba más que aguantar y... suplicarle a su bebé que no se moviera tan brusco.

Un par de días más, y el cuerpo del agente se veía cada vez más demacrado. Había perdido ya demasiado peso. Tenía ojeras por las malas noches que había tenido a causa del dolor y su vientre estaba amoratado por tantos golpes. Aquella noche, intentó dormir nuevamente, pero el movimiento no cesaba de ninguna manera. Hubo un punto en el que toda la parte de su vientre y pelvis comenzó a punzarle horríblemente, sacándole un grito. Era como si los huesos quisieran partirse. Otra contracción acompañada de un alarido, y las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro. Sus piernas no le respondían por el dolor, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido. Así que, apretando los diente lo más que pudo, se aferró a la barandilla de su cama para sentarse, y luego lastimosamente intentar caminar sin partirse (literalmente) del dolor. Milagrosamente logró llegar al altavoz, y lo único que pudo hacer es gritar en este, hasta que las contracciones cesaron un instante, suficiente para tomar aire y volver a gritar, pero esta vez con palabras.

- ¡VA A NACER! VA A NACER... maldita sea...


	4. Nacimiento

Meter una mano a través de su uretra, desgarrar el interior hasta topar con el hueso de su pelvis y jalar violentamente con la intención de partirle a la mitad. Justamente así se sentía Clinton en esos instantes, en los cuales se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo de la pequeña habitación, debajo del altavoz. Los segundos eran eternos, y a cada uno de ellos, el dolor se intensificaba gradualmente. Sentía incluso como si se hubiese orinado por tanto dolor, sus shorts estaban mojados y no dejaba de fluir líquido por su uretra, así como las lágrimas tampoco dejaban de fluir por su rostro. Luego de algunos minutos que se pintaron más como una eternidad, una puerta se abrió de la nada, dando paso a un par de hombres vestidos de blanco, con una camilla en manos. Los oídos de Clinton zumbaban por el dolor intenso, y las instrucciones de los camilleros sonaban más bien a balbuceos burdos a los cuales no podía (ni quería) prestarles atención. Rápidamente, ambos cargaron al arquero con mucho cuidado, y lo pusieron en la camilla para poder sacarlo de la reducida habitación y llevarlo a una contigua, en la cual lo instalaron en una cama de operaciones. Curtis Connors entró entonces con su bata, unos guantes de látex esterilizados, y pidió su carrito auxiliar para iniciar el proceso, no sin antes notar lo abultado que estaba el vientre del agente. Le alzó la bata mojada, y notó los moretones que tenía por todo en abdomen, así como el líquido que salía por su pene como si fuese orín.

- La fuente se rompió.- Dijo para sí mismo el doctor.

Sin esperar más, desinfectó el área a cortar, solo por mera costumbre, e hizo una incisión rápida en el vientre, sin siquiera preparar a Clinton para ello. El arquero lanzó un alarido de dolor por la acción, sintiendo que el alma se le salía a través de aquel corte.

- ¡SÁQUELO!

El rubio gritaba de manera desesperada una y otra vez con gran dolor. Sus manos se aferraban a la cama, y su cuerpo se retorcía inevitablemente. Era obvio, ya que no le habían administrado anestesia alguna para aquello. El procedimiento siguió, Connors parecía ignorar olímpicamente el hecho de que Clint estaba al borde del colapso. Abrió el abdomen, dejando salir líquido amniótico de este, y vislumbrando el pequeño y tan añorado bulto con un brillo algo macabro en la mirada. Rápidamente, sacó el objeto de su lecho, y una vez hubo cortado el cordón umbilical, se lo llevó sin esperar más a la mesa especial en donde lo iba a animar. Retiró los coágulos de sangre de su nariz, y dio algunos masajes en su pecho, hasta que finalmente escuchó suaves sollozos. Por un instante, la criatura abrió los ojos, deslumbrando al doctor con un brillo verde esmeralda, que se desvaneció para dar lugar a un verde olivo, y enseguida, su llanto se hizo más fuerte, retumbando en la habitación. Connors sonrió satisfecho por aquello, lavó al pequeño para quitarle la sangre en la medida de lo posible, y se retiró de la sala para llevárselo a una incubadora.

Mientras tanto, Clinton se había quedado ahí, convulsionando del dolor, y desangrándose con el vientre abierto. Los dos asistentes que le habían llevado al cuarto se miraron el uno al otro antes de decidir actuar, y luego de unos momentos, acudieron a auxiliar al agente, con varias unidades de sangre 0Rh-, equipo para suturar y cauterizar, e iniciaron su labor, inyectándole varios reanimadores, algo para inhibir el dolor por un rato, y aprovecharon para retirar el útero artificial antes de cerrar la herida, puesto que ahora era inservible y si se quedaba ahí, probablemente se infectaría hasta causar la muerte del agente. La operación tuvo éxito, y Clint se vio pronto inconsciente y pálido, una imagen por completo deplorable de su cuerpo flacucho y demacrado, lleno de moretones y sangre por doquier. Ahora, por lo menos, estaba vivo y en relativo proceso de recuperación...

Los días pasaban y Clinton continuaba inconsciente, en un cuarto de recuperación al cual fue llevado después de que "regañaran al dr. Connors por lo irresponsable de su acto". Luego de una semana, el rubio finalmente pudo regresar a la realidad, habiendo ya recuperado algo de color en la piel. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, frunciéndolos enseguida al sentir la luz brillante entrar súbitamente en estos. Se removió ligeramente en su lecho, sintiendo entonces una punzada en el vientre que le hizo abrir grandes los ojos tras recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó de manera violenta, tratando por todos los medios de controlar el dolor de su operación, y con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie. No tenía idea de en donde estaba, pero se sentía aterrado. Otra punzada en su vientre le hizo mirar a este y caer en la cuenta de que la prominente protuberancia ya no se encontraba ahí. Su mano se paseó por unos instantes sobre la venda que le protegía, y pensó entonces en el bebé. ¿Qué había pasado con su bebé?

Caminó a la primera puerta que vio, encontrándose otro cuarto en blanco sin nadie adentro. Así continuó, de puerta en puerta, hasta que fue detenido por un par de personas a las cuales desconocía.

- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba, pataleando al aire sin importarle su herida. - ¡Déjenme! ¿¡Dónde está el bebé!?

No paraba de bramar maldiciones y quejidos al aire mientras era arrastrado a la fuerza de vuelta a su camilla, en la cual lo lanzaron y lo amarraron, sin posibilidad de que pudiese intentar huir de nuevo. Así pasó un aproximado de dos horas, en los cuales el pecho de Clinton sentía una horrible presión y las lágrimas surcaban desamparadamente su rostro tras pensar en las posibilidades de lo que podrían estarle haciendo en esos momentos al bebé... a SU bebé... si es que estaba vivo...

Cerró los ojos entonces, no queriendo pensar más en ello, porque había descubierto que le dolería demasiado de ser verdad. No podía hacer más que esperar a que le liberaran y le dijeran algo, lo que sea sobre su hijo.

Otra hora pasó así, en la cual se quedó dormido por el agotamiento, hasta que lo despertaron por una voz macabramente conocida.

- Veo que sobreviviste.- Dijo con voz monótona el doctor, y enseguida, procedió a desamarrarlo. - Ven conmigo.

Clint le miró extrañado, y de nuevo las mil y un posibilidades nublaron su mente, haciendo que su pecho se contrajera más. Se levantó con algo de dolor, pero no le importó con tal de seguir a Connors. Caminaron a través de algunas habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a una en la cual había una caja de cristal con tubos. El arquero abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendido por lo que veía, y estos se llenaron de lágrimas inexplicablemente. Caminó hacia aquella incubadora, y vislumbró de cerca al pequeño ser que había dentro, cómo pateaba, cómo movía sus diminutas manos, cómo se retorcía en su lugar y cómo se chupaba el dedo. Por un momento, el bebé volteó hacia Clint, y este cláramente pudo notar un suave destello esmeralda en esa mirada verde olivo. ¿Eso había estado dentro de sí durante todo ese tiempo?...

Era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida...

- El sujeto nació sano y salvo, y se ha estado desarrollando bien...- Comenzó a hablar el doctor, caminando alrededor de la incubadora. - Sin embargo, hay algo que nos preocupa. Está creciendo 9 veces más rápdo de lo normal, y no sabemos lo que esto puede conllevar.

Mientras Connors hablaba, el rostro de Clint se llenaba de lágrimas traicioneras que no dejaban de fluir por la emoción de ver al pequeño ahí dentro, y sin embargo estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Pensó en ello un momento, y sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera un instante.

- Entonces... Va a crecer rápido, hasta que... ¿muera?- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse aquello.

- No estamos seguros. El factor "generativo" está ayudando a Theodore a desarrollarse como un bebé normal, pero a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Sin embargo, esto puede cambiar cuando llegue al momento de comenzar su "pubertad biológica"

- ... ¿Theodore?...- Por supuesto escuchó lo demás, pero la mención de ese nombre le hizo sentirse extraño. Se refería al bebé, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Theodore Altman es el nombre que se le ha asignado al individuo.- El doctor no prestó mucha atención al repentino sentimentalismo del agente, y continuó su explicación. - Debemos de mantenerlo en vigilancia y estudio constante, pero no podemos repercutir aún en su cuidado. Se le ha asignado una nodriza artificial durante esta semana, pero ahora que estás despierto, debes de encargarte de su cuidado mientras nosotros los vigilamos a ambos.

Barton volteó a verlo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Entonces voy a cuidarlo?

- Precisamente. Van a tener que permanecer en vigilancia lo que tarde en desarrollarse el Dorrek VIII.

Una sutil mueca de desagrado se pintó en el rostro del rubio al caer en la cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre experimental.

- ... En lo que Theodore se desarrolla...- Remarcó su nombre para sí mismo. Muy a pesar de la situación, en ese momento ya no podía verlo solo como un experimento, ahora era su bebé... Y podría cuidarlo personalmente.

Connors sacó al pequeño de la incubadora, y se lo dio a Cint para que lo cargara. Notó enseguida lo grande que ya estaba para haber pasado solo una semana. Era increíble... Sus manitas jaloneaban su bata, y sus ojos verdes le miraban con la inocencia característica de un bebé. Su gran mirada daba el aire de la de Bruce, igual de penetrante, y ese hecho le hizo estremecerse un poco y sonreír hacia el pequeño.

- Tedd... Teddy...- Murmuró para sí y para el pequeño. Les auguraba un tiempo juntos... Y solo esperaba que su tiempo no se pasara tan rápido como lo tenía previsto su biología.


End file.
